Sunrise
by StormWind66
Summary: Eliwood comforts Ninian after she has a nightmare.


It was late in the night when Eliwood awoke to what sounded like someone crying. "Ninian" Eliwood asked, reaching his hand to Ninian's side of the bed, but to his surprise she wasn't there.

Quickly getting to his feet Eliwood looked around the room until he seen Ninian standing in the far corner beside a large mirror.

"Ninian whats wrong?" Eliwood asked, walking over to where she was standing.

Ninian glanced toward him, wiping a tear from her face. "Nothing Lord Eliwood" Ninian replied, as Eliwood put his hand around her waist.

"Why are you crying?" Eliwood asked, stroking her hair.

"I wasn't crying, I just got some dust in my eyes" Ninian replied, as she quickly brushed past Eliwood.

"Where are you going?" Eliwood asked, his voice shaking with worry. as Ninain stopped in the door way.

"To get some air" She replied, never once making eye contact with Eliwood.

Once Ninian left, Eliwood stood there in silence, trying to figure out what had made Ninian so upset. As he stood there Eliwood thought back to the events that played out that day.

Earlier in the day Ninian and Him had went out to the garden, then Her and his Mother went into town, when they came home Ninian had excitedly showed Eliwood the new rapier she had bought for him and then before bed she showed him a dance that Eleanora had taught her.

With a sigh Eliwood headed out the door, still trying to think of anything that could have went wrong that would make NInian so upset.

The castle was silent as Eliwood walked down the hall, toward the balcony where he was sure Ninian would be.

Once he got there, Eliwood stood outside the balcony door, listening to the sound of Ninian sobbing, finally without a thought Eliwood pushed the door open. "Ninian, do you mind if I come and sit with you?" Eliwood asked.

Ninian glanced toward, wiping a tear from her face as she nodded her head. '

"The stars look lovely tonight" Eliwood said, seating himself on the bench beside Ninian.

Ninian didn't reply but instead nodded her head as she pointed to the moon. Eliwood followed her finger smiling when he seen the bright full moon.

"It almost matches the beauty of your eyes" Eliwood said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Again Ninian give no reply, only resting her head on Eliwood's shoulder.

"Ninian, please don't cry like that, it ill suits a girl of your beauty" Eliwood said, his voice almost pleading.

Ninian looked toward him, her eyesed and puffy from crying. "I'm sorry Lord Eliwood" Ninian replied.

"You needn't be sorry love, I just want to know why your crying? If somethings bothering you I'm always here and always will be" Eliwood said, his voice gentle and soothing.

"I had a dream lord Eliwood, a terrible dream and when I awoke from it I couldn't get back to sleep" Ninian replied, her voice now shaking as tears spilled down her face.

Eliwood was silent, as he waited for Ninian to continue as he was unsure whether to ask her what her dream was about or to let her tell it in her own time.

"Bandits attacked the castle, leaving you bloody and hurt then they took Roy from his crib, he was crying as he reached out to me. I couldn't do anything to help, I was completely useless Eliwood, useless" Ninian said, wiping tears from her face.

Eliwood pulled Ninian closer til his face was touching hers. "Ninian, I know for a fact that your dream could never come true, you'ra a strong person and you would give everything in your power to save your family and Ninian I promise you if bandits ever attacked here I would make sure nothing happened to Roy and you" Eliwood said, brushing his nose against Ninian's.

"But what about you Eliwood? I couldn't bear losing you or Roy, I'm weak Eliwood I remember once when you were badly hurt in battle and I was completely frozen, I couldn't do anything to help you, save from stand there and watch as your life's blood spilled from your body" Ninian replied.

"That's not true love, I don't remember that day to clearly but I remember it enough to know that you were sitting with me the whole time til Serra came and you were saying soothing words to ease my mind from the pain. It takes a strong person to do that love and that's way I'm glad your by my side now, forever and always" Eliwood said.

Ninian smiled as Eliwood and her sat in their silent embrace for what seemed like such a short time, but when Ninian opened her eyes again the sun was already begining to rise over the Pheraen mountains.

"Lord Eliwood, look" Ninian said, pointing to the sun.

Eliwood opened his eyes. "That's beautiful love and I can think of no one better to share it with then you" Eliwood said, as Ninian rested her head on his shoulder.

A light smile curved Ninian's lips. I neither can think of nobody better to share it with then you Lord Eliwood" Ninian replied.

The two watched the sunrise in silence, a peaceful silence that seemed as though it couldn't be broken but to Eliwood and Ninian's dismay it soon was when the sound of a baby crying echoed through the castle.

With a sigh Ninian got up from her seat. "I better go see what Roy needs" Ninian said, Eliwood too got on his feet and followed his wife into the house.

"I'll go with you" Eliwood replied, as things were never quiet in castle Pherae for long.

THE END


End file.
